


All about your heart

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Romance, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Adrien is hiding from the world after his father is revealed as Hawkmoth. Marinette sends him a song in hopes of cheering him up. Things might work out better than she’d hoped.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Song-inspired works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	All about your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic 🙈 just listen to her and you’ll see how most songs are SO applicable to our lovely little dorks. This one is “All about your heart” by (you guessed it) Mindy Gledhill. The song is actually linked this time (worked better with this story) and it’ll take you to Spotify if you want to listen to it 👍

“Kid.” 

Plagg shook his shoulder, but Adrien buried himself deeper under the covers. He didn’t want to hear it. Nothing mattered anymore. His life was over. His partner would hate him. His friends would hate him. The whole world would **hate** him for what his father had done. He snorted. He even hated himself for it, for not noticing sooner. 

“Kid, you got a text from Pigtails.” Plagg said softly above him. “You will want to read this one. Trust me.”

Something weighed down the pillow next to his forehead, probably his phone he suspected. 

Adrien sighed in surrender and pulled the phone beneath the covers. He hadn’t checked any of the messages from his friend so far, too afraid for what he might hear. 

He clicked on the latest one from Marinette. 

>>Mari: Hi Adrien. I know things must feel bad right now. Just know that I’m here if you need anything. Oh and I found this song:

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/5rTRSkv8eidWa7VLM84VW9?si=m3KkialbTMy_1A7N0xTc4A](https://open.spotify.com/track/5rTRSkv8eidWa7VLM84VW9?si=m3KkialbTMy_1A7N0xTc4A%E2%80%9D%0Atarget=)

This is how I feel about you. Thought you should know...<<

Adrien‘s mouth turned into a small smile for the first time in a week. Marinette was a true wonder. 

He clicked the link, curious what she‘d sent him. As the song started his eyes widened in surprise. He’d expected some kind of pick-me-up happy tunes, but this sounded more like... a love song? 

He tried to pay attention to the lyrics and for every word his eyes filled with more and more tears.

When the song finished, Adrien stared at the screen with tears streaming down his cheeks. He re-read her text, stunned.

 _This_ is how Marinette feels about him? 

He threw the covers off and all but leapt to the closet, pulling on whatever was closest. 

Grabbing his phone he rushed to the door, only stopping to make sure Plagg was keeping up with him. 

“I’m proud of you Adrien.” Plagg quickly hugged his cheek before hiding in his pocket. A grateful smile spread across Adriens face. 

The Gorilla, the only staff still there, raised an eyebrow as Adrien rushed past his office. Happy the boy was out of his room again, he shrugged and went back to reading the newspaper. 

Not too long after, Adrien was standing outside of Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie not knowing what to do next. He really hadn’t thought this through. As he raised his hand to knock, the door suddenly opened and he found himself face-to-face with the very person he was there to meet. 

Marinette’s eyes went wide and the pastry she’d been chewing on fell out of her mouth. 

“A-a-a-adriEN?!” She slammed her hands over her mouth realizing she’d almost yelled him straight in the face. 

“H-hi Marinette.” Adrien scratched his neck and waved awkwardly. 

They both stared at each other, neither knowing how to proceed until the door opened wider and Marinette’s mother walked out.

“Marinette? What are you.. Oh Adrien!”

Suddenly Adrien was enveloped in a warm motherly hug.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Sabine gently patted his hair and released him before turning to her daughter.

“You two go ahead on up to your room and I’ll bring some treats, okay?” 

Marinette nodded and took Adrien’s hand to lead the way. He blushed at the touch but didn’t resist. 

Soon they found themselves alone in Marinette’s room, a tray with different pastries and two cups of hot cocoa sitting between them on the floor. 

Neither looked at the other more than glance, both startling when their eyes met only to quickly look away blushing. 

”I... I got your message.” Adrien began, not knowing how else to go into the topic they both knew they had to talk about. 

“Is it true?” He couldn’t help hope coloring his words.

Marinette squeaked and covered her burning cheeks, but nodded in answer. 

Adrien grinned. Maybe he had a future after all? 

~•~•~•~

When Adrien returned home late that night, lips bruised and mussed up hair, the Gorilla once again raised an eyebrow. Adrien scrambled for an excuse but the large man just smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Adrien grinned and tackled the other in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🐼❤️
> 
> Oh! And if anyone else decides to write a fic from one of her song _please_ let me know so I can read them. Thanks!🙏🙌😍
> 
> (Btw please let me know if the link isn’t working. I’ve double checked but I work from my phone so I don’t know how it’ll work in a computer 🤷 thanks! ✨)


End file.
